Dudas por Aclarar
by Taer-Al-Sahfer7
Summary: Rosabella tenia razón tenia que resolver pronto esta situación. tenia que rompe el hielo una ves por todas..
1. Chapter 1

_hello lol, Al fin mi primer fic de EAH (EL 4to e.e peeeeero perdi los 3 primeros porque mi laptop murio T.T llevandose todo a la tumba por lo visto!) queria empezar con un Chaseling (estoy volviendo escribir los primeros FIC de esa pareja (es mi favorita:3) pero se requiere tiempo y inspiracion y….. en fin algun dia los publicares xD ) no se por cual rumbo se fue esta ves mis inspiracion pero decidi que seria un …... Darlpple?_

 _Razones!? Ni yo se O.o (Darle un Golpe de estado a Rapple? xD jajajaj naa´es broma) pero siempre digo que hay que arriesgarse cuando tiene una inspiracion y como Darling Charming es mi personaje favorito y lo mas reciente fue Juegos de dragones (que ya sabemos que paso e.e y el que no lo halla visto aun… no me lo creo ya a estas alturas e.e ) me dije "porque no?" es algo nuevo para mi (no soy amante de leer fic de parejas del mismo sexo, quiero aclarar, respeto a los demas en su opinion ) vere a donde me llevo esta inspiracion espero que les guste, no saben los ladilla que fue escribirlo (no es lo mismo escrbiri por laptop/computadora que por tablet rrrggg) … ya no tengo nada que decir … un momento! Creo que si… VIVA EL CHASELING… aunque este fic no sea de ellos U-.-…._

 **Eyer After High no me pertenece, pero la Historia si**

 **Dudas por Aclarar**

Otro nuevo día en Ever After High, que lo inesperado puede pasar hasta los días mas tranquilos sera este dia la excepción?.

Empezamos por los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento de Eyer After donde se impartirá clase Entrenamiento de Héroe. Su entrenador aun no llegaba y algunos estudiante aprovechaba su dia para practicar. con espadas, usando su clásico escudo como modo de defensa algunos reparando su armadura y puliendo algunos detalles y otros viendo su reflejo en un espejo como si fuera los mas importante claro si eres Daring Charming..

–Jaja...hola guuapo –Dijo el rubio mientras que acomodaba su cabello reflejado en su espejo de mano ya costumbre

–Daring te puedes ver en otro momento? Necesito ayuda con esto.. –Señalando su hermano menor al momento que ve que tiene problema entrar en su armadura.

–Pero si apena eh comenzado– Se excuso el rubio ya que el no tuvo problema para ponerse su armadura, y también que le gustaba verse en el espejo con su armadura dorada.

–Daring! –llamo Dexter viendo que su hermano no tenia remedio –papa ehh es decir.. el entrenador no tardara en llegar.. si me ve así ..no dudara en castigarme –Teniendo conocimiento que su padre el Rey Charming era mas estricto con sus hijos que con el resto de sus alumnos

–Esta bien.. –Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para volver a ver su espejo –nos vemos luego.. guuapo –con una encantadora sonrisa se despidió Daring de su espejo para darle una mano a su hermano castaño.

–Tranquilo hermanito... yo te ayudo–Una tercera voz se escucho una mas profunda. Dexter y Daring fijaron su vista al "dueño" de esa voz, contemplando una gran armadura blanca.

–Darling?.. -Dijo su hermano gemelo viendo como lo ayudaba con su armadura–..pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo ...hoy no tenias un examen de damisela en peligro?.. aun falta como media hora para termine esa clase.

–Lo termine rápido, no estaba complicado– Contesto aun con esa voz masculina.

–Ralajate hermanito –Decía el rubio mientras colocaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de su hermano menor. ya colocando con algo de ayuda su armadura - nuestra hermanita es una sabelo todo

De un movimiento se retiro su casco para mostrar su rostro tan angélica asomando una linda sonrisa con un toque de encanto a sus hermanos. no se habia percatado de las miradas masculinas que había a su a rededor al momento que se quito su casco cautivando inconscientemente a sus compañeros. sus hermanos si se dieron cuenta y como sobre protectores que eran se reflejaron en sus caras disgusto, espantando a todo con sus mirada, asustando al resto viendo la acción Darling hablo.

–Dejen de hacer eso.. parecen lunáticos–Dijo la peliplateada ya cansada de esa actitud de hermano celoso sobre protector, para su mala suerte tenia que lidiar eso al doble

–Lo que queremos lo mejor para ti hermanita.. . – Explico su gemelo

–Por supuesto, además ningunos es digno para .. –.no pudo terminar el rubio ya que Darling lo interrumpió.

–Digno? por mi hada madrina...si no dejan que ninguno se me acerque!

–No todos .. –Dijo el rubio

–Asi quien?

–mmm..Hunter, Alistair, Hopper y Humpry.. –Dijo su gemelo ya que los nombrados estaban comprometidos y eran inofensivos, también entre los nombrados y sus hermanos existía un pacto de respecto entre amigos tenias algunas reglas, y uno de ellas era no mirar con otros ojos a su hermanita menor.

–Es el colmo, ...no te falto Sparrow? .. –Pregunto su hermana teniendo el conocimiento que el pelirrojo era muy amigo de su hermano mayor.

–Mmm, no confió en el.. –Decía el rubio mientras observa no encontrar señales de su amigo pelirrojo. de todos sus amigos le hijo de Robin Hood no respectaba ese regla.

–Saben que me puedo defender sola?. –.Pregunto la Charming algo extraña.

Sus hermanos mayores se miraron por unos segundos, claro eso no les quedaba duda con todo los sucesos anteriores y como recientes para sus hermanos Darling no era una princesa debil, por algo no queria seguir el destino de Damisela en peligro por algo esta con ellos ahora en el campo de entrenamiento. cundo fue al Pais de las maravilla y la historia contada por sus amigas, Darling con la armadura del Caballero Blanco las ayudo en todo momento cuando necesitaban ayuda para vencer y escaparse del Caballero Rojo. si ese tan _**Chase Redford.**_ tampoco confiaba en el, combatió contra su hemana con espadas!, claro el no tenia ni idea quien era en realidad el Caballero Blanco. cuando lo descubrió en la fiesta de la Reina de Corazones quedo sorprendido como facinado de la Charming, era una suerte que no estudiara en Ever After a diferencia de sus amigos y de los chicos de por aqui el si seria un problema, su hermana había robando la atención de ni mas ni menos del Caballero Rojo del País de las Maravilla. era mejor tenerlo bien lejos por ahora..

Otra Historia que esta ves fueron testigos cuando tenian que enfrentarse a la Reina Malvada. Darling contribuyo enormemente para derrocar a la Reina Malvada, fue la que acabo con mas Dragones oscuros, tambien fue la que inicio el plan para derrotar a la Reina Malvada, haciendo una estrategia para resguarda a Apple White, para que la rubia pudiera capturar a la Reina Malvada con el Captura Espejo. ahi en adelante gracias a Raven Queen (unas de sus mejores amigas) y Apple pudieron vencer a la Reina Malvada. nombrando a la hija de Blanca Nieves gracias a la Charming pudo despertar a Apple White quien fue envenenada por una Manzana cortesía de la Reina Malvada, sellando asi su destino. lo ultimo recordado no le gusto al Charming mayor, El destino que tanto creyó hasta ese dia que descubrio que en realidad no era suyo, no era el _**Príncipe Encantador**_ de Apple. sino su hermana quien al momento vio que la rubia se estaba aficciando, no dudo en ayudarla. en situaciones desesperada se requiere medida desesperadas, la peliplateada con la respiración de boca a boca o solo el gesto de sellar los labios con la rubia rompio el hechizo de la Reina Malvada. irónico su hermana le quito el destino que nunca fue suyo. para el era incomodo saber que aun no conocia su destino.

–Tienes razón.. lo has demostrado hermanita.. –Dijo en voz de queda Daring. su hermana lo miro fijamente un poco confundida- de Damisela a Caballero Blanco..y ahora de "Príncipe" Encantado -Dijo con algo de ironía el rubio, su hermana habia captado el mensaje. se incomodo por el rumbo a donde iba la conversación, aun no hablaban de "eso" con su hermano mayor sobre su nuevo destino, no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Dexter sintió la tensión en el ambiente cuando iba hablar para ligera las cosas un poco una cuarta voz se escucho atrás ellos.

–Lo que sea que estén hablando .. háganlo después de mi clase..– No habían sentido la presencia de su entrenador ni mas ni menos que su padre el Rey Charming. – o quieren ganarse un boleto de castigo despues de clase?

como si fuera militares o algo asi, sus hijos se pusieron firme –Lo sentimos entrenador no volvera suceder –dijeron al mismo tiempos sus tres hijos con sus cascos puesto.

–Mas les vale ya eh perdido veinte minutos esperando que terminaran de hablar –Dijo Rey Charming que en realidad solo tenia tres minutos que habia llegado al campo, pero observando que sus hijos no se habia percatado de su llegada tenia que hacerse sentir– Todos reúnanse!

A esuchar la voz alta de su entrenador todos se fueron hacia el estaba para recibir instrucciones ya que todos saben que el Rey Charming no era un hombre paciente siempre iba al grano.

–Hoy tendremos combate a caballo .. –decia mientras observa su libreta, para saber quien estaba en su clase, no era necesario nombrarlos el Rey sabia los nombres de todos sus estudiante- los evaluare en tres condiciones sin rompe la regla uno uno..

–He-e ..Entrenador Charming –Llamo un chico que aun tenia problema con su armadura, aun no estaba acostumbrado a su peso - cual es la regla numero uno?-pregunto aunque se arrepintio al final, el Rey Charming lo miro con una seriedad que daba miedo –P-perdon! soy nuevo señor!

–Lo se, nenita– Dijo con algo de arrogancia en sus palabras para despues dedicarle una sonrisa de medio ladoa todos -Tengo que **YO** responder eso? -pregunto el entrenador a sus alumnos, todos entendiendo se miraron algunos y de manera cansada dijeron..

-En todo momento en batalla.. lucir siempre _Encantador_ ..-Dijeron casi todos sus alumnos

–OOh que bueno que no se le hallan olvidado.. –Mientras observaba a cierto pelirrojo – veo algunos que ni la recuerdan ..-viendo que Sparrow estaba mas pendiente de las chicas que pasaban de lo que hablaba su entrenador–Ante del combate, vayan a calentar. ...les doy treita minutos ni mas ni menos, entendido?–Todo asitieron,se retiraron para empezar su rutina.

Mientras que sus alumnos hacian sus ejercicios de rutina o otros tratando de hacerlas. Por unos minutos su mirada fue a donde estaban sus hijos, Empezo por su hijo Dexter que habia mejorado mucho en su rapidez. Sonrio a medio lado el Rey. ese era su hijo, al principio de esta clases a su hijo castaño le habia costado trabajo, era algo torpe. pero al final tanto trabajo y sacrifio traer sus frutos, debería darle las gracias a cierta chica pelimorada, cambio vista para buscar a su hijo mayor, quien no le sorprendio mucho su hijo Daring siempre destacaba en todo. un Charming nato (unos mas que otros) todo sus movimientos con habilidad si perder esa sonrisa que los caracterizaba a los Charming, si hijo no perdia la mala costumbre de quitarse el casco a mitad de entrenamiento para no despeinarse, rodó los ojos aveces su hijo rubio le recordaba mucho a su hermano Lance.

Por ultimo toda su atención fue dirigida a la unica chica de su clases. teniendo conocimiento que a su hija nunca le gusto ser una damisela en peligros, sino ser una Heroina para el Rey Charming que aun seguia viendo a su unica hija como una pequeña linda princesita, nada lo iba a cambia, ni que acabara con tres gigantes al mismo tiempo. su hija era un As en combate y en todo por lo visto. inteligente, valiente, fuerte y lo mas importante una Charming. su hija si lo habia sorprendido cuando descubrio que en realidad ella se habia colocado la armadura del Caballero Blanco llevándose el reconocimiento en el Pais de las Maravillas al principio tanto el como su esposa se negaron a creer que su querida hija no queria seguir su destino como próxima princesa Charming. que queria seguir su Destino con Espadas, Armaduras y Caballos. al final su padre el Rey Charming acepto que ser un Heroe hacia feliz a hija respetaría cualquier desicion con tal de ver siempre a su pequeña con una linda sonrisa y haciendo lo que le apasionara. su esposa la Reina Charming no pensaba lo mismo. aun no aceptaba, entendió que solo requería tiempo. sonrio una ves mas con orgullo que sus hijos dejaba muy bien alto el apellido Charming.

–Si ya calentaron lo suficiente.. es hora de empezar el primer combate. –Decia el entrenador Charming mientras observa su libreta para escoger a los dos primeros alumnos- Huntsman y Wonderland ..al campo ya! – los nombrados no perdieron tiempo se fueron a sus posiciones para empezar el combate.

Toda la mañana tuvieron combatiendo, mientras que el reloj avanzaba la mayoria empezaban a cansarse, otros solo tenian hambre. solo faltando diez minutos para las doce y unos pocos como si nada conservando el encanto aunque por dentro tambien estaban hambrientos, el entrenador Charming dio por finalizada su clase

-Es todo por hoy..-Decía mientras se acomodaba su cabello- Practique ..algunos los necesitan mas que otros.. -Viendo como a Sparrow se le habia atorado el casco, su amigo Hunter fue ayudarlo. suspiro ante de marcharse del campo se despidió de sus hijos - estoy orgullosos de ustedes -le guiño y se retiro, no tenia que decir mucho para saber que a su padre le gusto el rendimiento de sus hijos.

los hermanos Charming se fueron del campo con unas sonrisa, no decepcionaron su papa eso a merita un gran almuerzo pero antes de ir a la castilleria cada quien se fue a su dormitorio a darse una ducha y despues encontrarse para almorzar. Darling llego a su dormitorio y entro que estaba todo en orden aun su compañera de cuarto no llegaba, suspiro abrió su armadura y saliendo de ella para guardarla en su closet, después dirigirse al cuarto del baño, tomar un buen baño caliente.

A los pocos minutos que Darling entro al baño, habia llegado al dormitorio su compañera de cuarto Rosabella Beauty guardado sus libros en su escritorio y acomodando algunas cosas, escucho el sonido de la regadera abierta, supuso que era Darling que habia llegando primero, vio la hora en su espejophone ya era la hora del almuerzo esperaría a su amiga que saliera del baño y se arreglara para ir a comer juntas. se acomodo en su cama y agarro un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche y empezó a leerlo.

no paso ni cinco minutos y la Hija de Bella y la Bestia se habia quedado dormida. Paso veinte minutos y la Charming habia salido del baño, vestida con su bata de baño azul suave mientras peinaba su lindo y sedoso cabello peliplatiado. escucho unos pequeños ronquidos se percato que su amiga Rosabella habia llegado, no solo eso se había quedado dormida. Sonrió pobre se trasnocho por haber cuidado a un gatito de una patica herida, la despertaría después que terminara de vestirse y maquillarse.

Después que la Charming se terminara de Arreglarse volvió a mira a su amiga que no daba señales de querer despertar, no tenia corazón de despertarla después se enojaría si no lo hace. Se acerco a la cama de su compañera y la cubrió con una manta cálida para que no le diera frío después, no es que no quisiera despertarla hasta se escucha fácil pero es una Beauty no era para nada diferente de su prima Briar en cuanto dormir como un tronco. Ante de salir de su cuarto se hizo un recordatorio en traer el almuerzo a su gran amiga siempre se despertaba con hambre.

Por los pasillos en rumbo a la castilleria la Charming se dedicaba a saludar algunos amigos otros de algunos animales tiernos, ignorar algunas miradas masculinas, a diferencia de otras princesas que le gusta recibir miradas masculinas a Darling Charming le incomodaba un poco. los chicos solo la querían por lo hermosa y algo de peso su apellido, ellos creen quererla como para ganarse su corazón pero en el fondo son vacio esos sentimientos. aun pensaba en los sentimiento puros y sinceros al distraerse en sus pensamiento no se percato que estaba apunto de chocar con alguien. fue demasiado tarde en prevenir el choque la Charming salio de su trance y actuando rápidos sujeto a la persona con quien habia chocado para evitar que se lastimara al caer. cuando se dio cuenta a quien había salvado sintió una sensación deja vu.

La rubia aun con los ojos cerrado y esperando la caida que nunca llego, sintiendo que alguien agarrando su cintura suspiro de alivio, eso le pasaba por distraerse con su espejophone aveces no entendía lo despistada que llegaba ser, agradeció por dentro el que la halla salvado de una caida bochornosa, poco abrio sus parpados para ver quien fue su heroe del dia y agradecerle, la sonrisa se lo borro de momento viendo con sus ojos azules a su salvador, cambiando el gesto a una cara sorprendida como nerviosa.

–Da-aling?

–Ehh ..hola Apple –la peliplateada se incomodo

–Tu..me acabas ...–La rubia no pudo seguir ya que la Charming la interrumpio

–Asi parece ..- habia dejado de sujeta a Apple, para después llevarse una mano hacia algunos mechones rebelde acomodanse atras de su oreja, esa accion fue captada por la mirada de la rubia, se sintio raro en ambiente entre ellas dos.

para nada era un secretos que entre ella habia cambiando algo, después de los sucesos de la Reina Malvada se produjo inconcientemente un distanciamiento. Darling queria darle tiempo a Apple sobre rumbo que dio su destino, no la queria presiona sabia que tanto rubia como a ella las cosas habian cambiando y aun no sabia como sentirse al respeto. al momento que la rubia se entero que no fue Daring que penso que la habia despertado sino la hermana del Charming, al principio no fue nada facil dirigirlo, primero habia perdido a su Reina Malvada que habia creido y ahora a su Príncipe encantado que nunca fue. si la habia envenenado la autentica Reina Malvada y que la habia despertado fue un Charming o mas bien una, sintio sus mejillas sonrojada sentia algo de nervios y su mente no tenia pinta de querer ayudarla. Darling lo percibió todo, Rosabella tenia razon tenia que resolver pronto esa situación antes mejor. tenia que rompe el hielo una ves por todas..

–Apple escucha se que ...–Rubia la interrumpo por alguna razon no la queria escuchar no por ahora.

–Darling muchas gracias.. por evitar mi caida...

–Le dedico una sonrisa linda como nerviosa , la Darling sintió rara por uno segundo por es sonrisa despues se le paso a seguir escuchando a la hija de blanca nieves- enserio te lo agradezco..eehh bueno me tengo que ir yo..

-Espera..–no se como o en que momento la Charming agarro suavemente el brazo de Apple en realidad aun no quería que se fuera, tenían mucho que aclarar según ella y este parecia el momento indicado–...Apple debemos hablar. ya a pasado mucho tiempo, no crees?

Apple sigue mirando su brazo, donde la tenia agarrada la Charming para después fija su mirada con los ojos azules de Darling donde se reflejada seriedad en sus ojos. tenia razon ya debían hablar.

–Apple se que este no es el destino que tu quería pero..

–Darling ..entiendo que debamos hablar, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento..–tratando de decir Apple ya que estaban en pleno pasillo , Darling se percato y dio un vistazo por lo alrededores.

–Entiendo .. pero no podemos dejar esto asi... lo sabes

Apple hizo un gesto pensativo como buscando una solución. para después mirar a la Charming– ..Mañana tenemos Administración de Reino juntas..

–Si pero eso es en la mañana, después tengo Geografihada y debo ayudar a Rosabella en el refugio de animales..

–lo se ..-lo sabia? –tengo clases despues Qui-mitica Y Consejo estudiantil.. pero a las cinco quedo libre, esta bien a esa hora?

Ahora la Charming se quedo pensativa, no era mala idea. el unico detalle que tenia era que a esa hora siempre las usaba para entrenar, podría dejarlo para otro dia? No? suspiro.

–Esta bien, sera a las cinco de la tarde...podemos ir a la cascada mágica?

–Eh? Porque ese lugar? -Pregunto la Rubia.

–Siempre voy a practicar, es agradable nadie nos puede interrumpir, que dices?

Apple lo penso, tenia razon la cascada era buena idea también tenia razon que nadie los iba a interrumpir pero.. estarian a solas?. lo ultimo por alguna razon se sintio apenada - si esta bien ...

Darling le dedico una sonrisa, ya pronto se aclarian las dudas. eso seria lo mejor para Apple como para ella -entonces nos vemos..creo que mis hermanos ya me deben estar esperando en la castilleria -se despidio de la rubia y siguio su camino, a todo esto se acordo de su hermano Daring, tambien tenia algo pendiente con el ..

-Claro ve.. -Con un gesto en la mano se despidió Apple miro la Charming irse por los pasillos, suspiro pensó en el momento de esta mañana cuando Raven dijo que este seria un dia Hechicelente, si como no...

 **Continuara..**

 _bueno espero que les guste, acepto sugerencias o criticas constructivas n.n sorry si me pase por alguna mala ortografíaa, espero que les guste_

 _quiero aclarar que solo sera dos capítulos, este es el primero si se dan cuenta (el segundo esta en proceso ) no tengo mas nada que decir espero sus comentarios, GOODBYE!_ _ **!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola hola ..! disculpen el retraso..peroo la inspiracion y la universidad se pusieron deacuerdo e.e, asi que aqui les traigo el 2do capitulo que falta, gracias a la inspiracion que volvio al momento que vi.. el nuevo intro de EAH..(Darling es una de las centrales! wiiii Se lo merece es ..ella ps CharmingPower xD) le venia un cambio de ambiente.. y vino con todo con el tema musica Power princess shining bright (aunque me guste un poco mas Do you Wonder T.T) si aun no has visto los wedepisodio.. que espera?anda vale..._

 **Ever After High no me pertenece _PERO.._** **La Historia si.**

 **Dudas aclaradas**

El Almuerzo unos de los momentos mas importante de la Castilleria para los estudiantes de Ever After, por una sencilla razón recargar energía gastada por el transcurso de la mañana, vemos algunos alumnos comiendo, platicando mientras comian y otros quejase (Cupid le pasa seguido)de su comida. una mesa cercana vemos a los hermanos Charming (dos de ellos) que estaban comiendo, bueno mas bien uno de ellos, el Charming mayor solo miraba su rostro en su espejo _oh Daring..._

 _-_ jajaja -Se rio Daring mostrando su encantadora blanca sonrisa que se reflejaba en su espejo. Dexter dejo de comer para verlo por unos segundos.

-Daring comer, se te va enfriar.

-Tranquilo hermanito solo estoy esperando a Darling, ya que tu no la pudiste esperar..

-Tenia Hambre!, a-ademas tenemos en una hora un examen de Arte para enamora avanzada..ella me entenderá..-Se justifico el castaño

-Jeje tenemos? sera tu... hermano, yo no entrare a esa clase

-QUE? porque no vas a entrar?

-Sencillo Hermanito..-Daring dejo su espejo a un lado para mira a su hermano- ya hice ese examen

-QUE que?, porque no me lo dijiste!?

-Hay Hermanito...yo te iba a decir, pero ese dia tuviste toda la tarde con Raven. yo no tenia corazon para separarlos jejej -Dijo Daring haciendo sonrojar a su hermano- Ademas era solo por ese dia..

-Ehhh de t-todas maneras...me fueras dicho

-Te dije los puntos que tenia que estudiar, estas preparado hermanito ..pero por las dudas ..siéntate con Hopper.

-Hopper?.. porque?

-Ibamos hacer juntos el examen ese dia ..-recordando el rubio - pero Briar lo estaba buscando ..algo de una fiesta y no se pudo negar

-Entiendo ..-No muy convencido su hermano

-Levanta ese animo. estudiante demasiado!..saldrá bien en el examen pero.. por las dudas .. procura que Hopper este convertido en Rana si? es mas efectivo asi

-Mmm esta bien..-Le dio un sorbo a su soda para despues continuar hablando - ..entonces que harás? tendrás toda la tarde libre

Daring no lo miro, otra ves se estaba mirando en el espejo -Puede que practique un poco, salga con algunas damiselas o monte a Leyend.. aun no decido.

-O puedes tratar de hablar con Darling..-El rubio dejo de mirarse para ver su hermano.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto seriamente Daring a su hermano,

-Daring lo se.. ustedes no anda bien..con eso del Destino y que tu no pudiste despertar a Apple.. evitan a hablar lo. pero no les esta haciendo bien ..sobre todo a Darling

El rubio medito un poco las palabras del castaño- Ella te ha dicho algo?- Pregunto Daring dudando, su hermana era algo reservada no era facil sacarle algo.

-No, pero ella tiene mas presión.. Raven me contó que.. Apple tampoco esta cómoda con todo lo sucedido,Daring..se que no lo haría pero ..inconscientemente estas acorralando a Darling ... ella solo quizo ayudarla..-Dijo Dexter acomodándose un poco los lentes- si no lo hacia Apple..

-Lo se, lo se -Daring interrumpio a su hermano -...Entiendo todo lo que me quieres decir, pero hermano yo me siento..

Dexter no dejo que su hermano siguiera hablando ya que se acercaba su hermana a la mesa, llevando una bandeja de comida en ella dos platillos pero uno de ellos estaba en vuelto. el castaño le hizo un gesto de silencio, el rubio capto el mensaje y agarro su espejo volviendose a ver como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde ..-Se disculpo la Charming sentandose junto a ellos -...pero estaba tratando de despertar a Rosabella ..se quedo dormida esperandome que saliera del la ducha.. pero no tuve exito

Al escuchar el nombre de la compañera de cuarto de su hermana, Daring gruño un poco, se sintió una especie de corriente... _se sintio extraño,_ cada ves que escuchaba su nombre o se la encontraba por los pasillos, en clase o acompañando a su hermana, se sentia raro como si ..algo quisiera salir de el, eso le incomodaba demasiando. no era que no le agradaba, en realidad le agrada es una gran persona, bondadosa, amables con todos y hasta con los animale y.. _muy linda_ , se sentía des concentrado por esas raras sensaciones, tenia la ligera sospecha pero aun no estaba seguro. por eso siempre mantenia un poco de distancia con la trigueña. disimulo un poco y siguio con lo suyo.

-Es prima de Briar que esperabas..- Dijo su gemelo mientras empezaba a comer su postre

-Lo se, al final no tuve corazon para despertarla..y eso que tenia el reloj mágico al lado..-Decia la Charming empezando a comer un poco..- Anoche la paso en vela cuidando a un Gatito. asi que dejare que duerma toda la tarde si es necesario..por eso le llevare esto.-señalando la peliplateada una ensalada y algunas frutas guardadas.

-Oh que linda eres hermanita...-Dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a comer su comida- que suerte tiene Rosabella de tenerte como BFF

-Jejeje a donde dejas a Raven? tambien es una de mis mejores amigas -Decia la Charming de repente mostro una sonrisa traviesa- ..al paso que va.. puede que llegue se parte de la familia Charming. Verdad Dex?

El nombrado escupio la soda que haces unos segundo había tomado. sus hermanos se rieron haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

-..ohh M-miren la-a Hora..-Finguiendo ver su reloj -Y-yo me tengo que ir ahh asi que ..

-No entras en una hora..? -Pregunto su gemela en forma divertida. No era su estilo pero aveces le gustaba molestar a su hermano gemelo en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Si pero ..T-tengo examen..asi que me ire a repasar ..

-Oh si, anda hermanito ..-Dijo el rubio tambien se queria divertir un poco- aun tienes tiempo de ir a la biblioteca y encontrarte con Raven ..antes que entre en Villanía General.

Dexter se sonrojo a morir, por un momento penso que era mejor tenerlos separados, asi se evitaba sus malas bromas. desde que empezó a salir con Raven sus hermanos no lo han dejado en paz, esperaba mas comprencio por parte de su gemela pero al igual de Daring le gustaba hacerle broma con respecto a la pelimorada. sus hermanos estaba muy felices por el y Raven, y la manera de demostrarlo era jugandose con Dexter

-Ehh .. ? como tu sabes que..

-Jejeje .. eres muy obvio hermanito..-Decia Daring mientras prueba su postre.

-Y si Daring tiene razon.. que estas esperando? ve...-Dijo Darling animando a su gemelo.

-Ehh!, oh, oh...esta bien, nos vemos luego..-Se despidió Dexter de sus hermanos saliendo de la castilleria hacia la biblioteca. Darling y Daring aun estaba divertido por lo de su hermanos, que casi olvidaban sus diferencias. pasaron unos minutos tranquilo comiendo.

-Dexter no cambiara.. pero es mejor asi

-Estoy feliz por ellos, Dexter se ve mas feliz junto a Raven...-Decia Darling dándole un sorbo a su soda- y lo digo enserio.. me gustaria tener a Raven de cuñada.

-No es muy pronto?

-Puede ser...pero es amor verdadero. estan destinado..

-Tu? hablando del Destino?..-Bromio Daring sin intencion pero Darling no penso lo mismo.

-Solo lo digo por ellos..algunos se pueden cambiar, si uno asi lo quiere..con Valentia y Corazon..-Dijo su hermana, Daring le dedico una seria mirada a su hermana, la tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho.

-TU? tirándome una indirecta?.. que? no fui lo demasiando Valiente para enfrentar _mi destino_?..-Se fue al caño la poca tranquilidad que quedaba, Darling y Daring no tenian intensión de dejar parar el tema y lo peor de todo es que no estaba Dexter para ser el mediador- Oh claro, tu fuiste lo demasiando Valiente para arriesgaste...lo que no entiendo es si lo hiciste de _Corazon,_ nos sacarias de duda ehh? Hermanita..

Darling no podia creer que su hermano le hiciera ese tipo de pregunta, sintio su cara arde no se sabia si de furia o verguenza. no era la manera de hablar de _eso_ con su hermano. habia pensado en un lugar tranquilo y sin menos gente, pero en vista que se estaba calentando las emociones, el impulso estaba ganando terreno a la razon, esto no se iba a quedar asi...

-Es que ahora te entraron celos?..Pense que eso no existía en tu sistema hermano, teniendo a un centenar de Damiselas y Princesas, y ser mejor que los demas.. El gran Daring Charming siente celos de su hermanita...

Daring estaba furioso como sorprendido, temia que esto pasara, pero aun tenia la duda -Estas evadiendo mi pregunta Darling..-Decia el rubio levantando un poco la voz, cerca de su mesa algunos se habian dando cuenta de lo que pasaba. Darling sintio algunas miradas, era mejor terminar esto.

\- Me da igual...-si mas nada que decir, se levanto de su puesto, agarro la comida de su amiga. para dirigirse a la salida de la castillería, dejando a Daring furioso como confundido, miro su comida, habia perdido el apetito. desvio la mirada, no era la forma de haber terminado la cosas.

Pasando por los pasillos, sin prestarle atención nadie, se notaba la cara de pocos amigos de la pequeña Charming, solo queria llegar a su dormitorio buscar su armadura, sus cosas para sacar la frustrancion que llevaba por dentro. eso lo volvería a su favor quien no le gustaba practicar con su espada en momentos asi.

llego a la puerta de su dormitorio, abrio la puerta y entro. miro la cama de su amiga, aun seguia durmiendo. suspiro era mejor asi, asi se evitara las interrogante de su amiga. dejo la comida que habia traido en el escritorio de la castaña para despues dirigirse a su closet, miro su gran traje de armadura blanca. ya la habia usado hoy, trabajando en su resistencia y fuerza si queria practicar intensamente hoy. entonces trabajaria su velocidad y agilidad. miro hacia el otro lado del closet, pudo ver un traje de armadura a su medida con destellos plateado. fue un regalo de su abuelo Charming, sonrio su abuelo siempre la entendió, saco el traje de armadura ligera para despues empezar a ponerselo. ajustando un poco sus muñequeras se miro en el espejo, no era tan obsesiva como su hermano mayor en cuando mirarse en el espejo, pero era una Charming despues de todo, todo que se ponga siempre le iba queda encantador amente bien. se acerco a su cama mientras tocando la madera presiono un boton secreto, sacando sorpresivamente una espada. la movio un poco pree-calentando, empezo a caminar a la salida de su dormitorio. cuando iba a tocar la manesilla de la puerta. una voz la detuvo.

-A donde te vas a entrenar tan temprano?..-Pregunto soñolienta Rosabella mientras se le escapaba un bostezo. rayos, su amiga se despertó ante de lo previsto.

-A la Cascada magica..-Decia Darling sin mirar a su amiga.

-Porque tan temprano?..-Se levanto Rosabella de su cama para acercanse a su amiga.-Siempres acostumbras ir a las Cinco...

-Me parecio una hechizante idea...practica a esta hora..-Dijo Darling ocultando un poco su nerviocismo. siempre es relajada y confiada como toda Charming, pero en vista que no queria mentirle a su amiga Rosabella los nervios le estaban ganando terreno. La castaña lo noto.

-Algo te sucedio..Verdad?..

-Porque crees eso?..-Pregunto en voz de queda

-Porque estas evadiendo mi pregunta..-Aseguro Rosabella mientras se alejaba de la Charming, para ver la comida que estaba en su escritorio- ocurrio algo?

La Charming se quedo por un momento callada, no le gustaba mentirle a Rosabella. nunca lo hacia, Tampoco le gustaba contar sus cosas, pero era Rosabella siempre sabia cuando algo le pasaba, cuando estaba contenta, triste o furiosa. era algo agudo el sexto sentido de la castaña. pero no tenia animo de nada, que no sea usar su espada.

Rosabella probo un poco de la comida que le habia traido Darling. para despues mirarla. esperando su respuesta, la Charming dejo su espada a un lado de la puerta para despues mirar a su amiga.

-Tuve una discucion con Daring..-La castaña la miro en forma serena- hace un rato..

-Daring? porque _?_..no me digas que fue por...

-En parte...Al principio todo estaba bien, hablabamos sobre Dexter y Raven lo feliz que se ven juntos.. que estaban destinando y esas cosas, pero Daring dijo una broma de mal gusto .. y me puse a la defensiva, dije unas cosas, el tambien.. y me vine a mi dormitorio

-Y por eso quieres ir a la cascada...para desahogarte?

-No es mala idea, verdad?

-No, pero no todo se desahoga usando la espada Darling. ..lo sabes.

Darling se sento en la cama de su amiga, mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado. mientras mordía una manzana. Darling se le escapo un suspiro.

-La discucion con Daring no fue lo único que me paso este dia..

-Algo mas..?

-Si..-sintio un poco arde su cara, sabia que no era por estar furiosa esta ves, desbio un poco la mirada- Hoy me tope con ..Apple

Rosabella la miro un poco sorprendida, de todo no esperaba eso, Sabia que Darling habia puesto distancia con Apple despues lo sucedido con la Reina Malvada, no era su manera de arrelgar las cosas, pero tratandose de Apple White era entendible.

-Se Hablaron..?-Pregunto Rosabella

-Si.. algo asi, se tropezo conmigo... evite que no se cayera...

-...Fue todo.?

-.. -Se quedo callada por unos momentos, al principio le parecia una buena idea en aclarar las cosas con Apple, pero lo sucedido con su hermano la puso a pensar y si .. le p _asaba lo mismo con Apple?._ Rosabella seguia de expectante.

-No, Quedamos en vernos mañana.. para hablar y aclarar lo sucedido

-Oh, Darling eso es bueno, estoy feliz que al fin puedan resolver sus cosas..

-...-Otra ves Darling se quedo callada, Rosabella lo noto.

\- Porque si quieres resolver las cosas..verdad?

-...Si quiero ya ha pasado algunos meses pero...

-..Pero?

-...Y si pasa lo mismo que con Daring?..que pasa si no lo toma bien y se enoje conmigo y yo tam..

-Darling, eso no pasara..no hay otra persona quien debe estar mas agradecida contigo que Apple..-Puso su mano en su hombro- Puede que este confundida y que esa conversacionn las ayude, pero ella no estaria enojada contigo.. tu la salvaste

En el rostro de Darling se asomo una timida sonrisa. Rosabella tenia razon, no sabia porque habia dudado por algunos segundo, no era su estilo. le dio un abrazo a su amiga. quien respondio enseguida.

-Gracias Rosabella.. me ayudo mucho..

-Para eso estan las amigas Darling...-finalizado ese abrazo la castaña mira como su amiga se levanta.

-Tambien tienes razon... nunca me gusta entrenar a las dos

-Entonces esperaras a las cinco..?-pregunto la hija de Bella y la Bestia, La charming se quedo pensativa, para despues dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Mmm..Que tal un Abracafe? ..-Dijo en forma divertida. ganando una sonrisa de su amiga.

-Esta bien, si tu lo pagas..-Decia la castaña mientras seguia comiendo.

-Siempre te aprovechas de mi " _caballerosidad"_ y de ser una Charming, no?...-Decia Darling fingiendo indignación, Rosabella rodo sus ojos.

-Que dramatica eres.. hasta pareces una princesa

-Lo soy!.. aun en los ojos de mi padre ..-Decia la peliplateada mientras hacia un puchero y pestañeaba un par de veces, para despues terminar riéndose junto a Rosabella.

después de una entretenida pratica por el camino, habian llegado al AbraCoffe. entraron y se fueron a ubicar cerca de la ventana, mientras uno de los empleados se acerco a su mesa, para perdir su pedido.

\- Desean tomar?-Pregunto un chico de pelo oscuro.

-Si, Dos abracafes..el mio de moca, con doble de menta..-Dijo Darling con una sonrisa atontando un poco al chico.-que pediras tu Rosabella?

-El mio, con leche de solla -Decia mientras le dedicaba una mirada tranquila al mecero, que tambien se habia quedado atontado por la castaña.

-O-ok, y-ya les traigo su pedido..-Anoto con algo de nervios el chico, para despues retirarse.

-En donde nos quedamos?.. aaahh! me dejaras montar a Herowing?..-Pregunto Rosabella poniendo ojitos lindo.

-No me quieres decir para que..

-Porque todo debe haber un para que?

-Quiere ir a donde estan las Hadas del Boque no?..-La Charming habia dado en el blanco, Rosabella suspiro.

-...Tal..ves..?

-jjajaja..No hay problema.. pero no le des nada caliente..

-Con quien crees que estas hablando?

-Con la que besa a Ososhormigueros ejejej

Ambas se rieron, siguiron conversando hasta que llegando sus Abracafes. mientras seguian platicando, la pequeña Charming apunto de tomar su abracafe. sintió su Espejophone vibrar, le había llegado un mensaje de su hermano gemelo.

-Pasa algo Darling?.-Pregunto su amiga, ya que la Charming miraba su espejophone con seriedad..

-Ehh no nada...Le puedo responder despues..-Decía mientras guardaba su espejophone. aun no tenia ganas de hablar con sus hermanos.." _que paso entre tu y Daring?.."_ fue lo que había leído.

-Estas segura?

-Si..

-Esta bien, no te voy a presionar ...solo olvida un poco las cosas si?

-Como si fuera así de fácil.. mm estoy asi de tentada de usar algo de magia..para olvida todo!

-Si seguro seria mas fácil..-Dijo Rosabella tomando un sorbo.- Darling ... tarde o temprano tendrás que verlos... solo darle tiempo, conociendo la personalidad de Daring.. debe esta distraído con alguna damisela o cuidando a Leyend..

-Que bueno que me querías ayudar a olvida las cosas.

-Y lo hago.. eres que la que vuelve a tocar el tema..

-No puedo ganarte una Rosabella..

La castaña le guiño el ojo, mientras le debe otro solvo a su cafe. La Charming se le escapo un suspiro para después darle también un sorbo a su cafe. la castaña decidió cambiar el tema para después hablar sobre su refugio de animales y bestia. tratando que su amiga se olvidara por unos momento de sus problemas. pero este día no parecía favorecer a la Charming

-Darling aquí estas!...-Dijo una rubia de ojos azules,mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la castaña y la peliplateada

-EH hola Blondie..-Fue un saludo incomodo. Rosabella también lo noto

-Hola Blondie -También saludo Rosabella.

-Rosabella, Darling..como están? me puedo sentar?-Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Ya lo estas..-Dijo la castaña mirando a Darling, tampoco le gustaba esto.

-Gracias...! oh que casualidad encontrarla por aquí.

-Si..en un lugar tan publico como este..-Dijo con algo de sarcasmo la Charming.

-Pense lo mismo jejeje.. pero te vi, y me dije esta es mi gran oportunidad de poder hablar contigo Darling..

-De que?..-Pregunto incomoda la Charming. Apple no era la única persona que estaba evitando.

-...Oh ya sabes..-Decia la rubia sacando su espejoPad-..De no querer seguir tu destino, por querer se el proximo _Caballero Blanco_ del Pais de las Maravillas ..pero ahora con todo lo sucedido con la Reina Malvada.. que tu despertaste a Apple eso te convierten en princ..

La Charming se levanto de golpe de su silla interrumpiendo asi a la rubia, otra ves sentía avergonzada, eso le molestaba. ya veia que no podria tener una tarde tranquila fuera sido mejor irse a entrenar a las dos. por unos momento miro a su amiga Rosabella con angustia. su amiga lo entendió, si decir ni una sola palabra se retiro, dejando a Blondia sorprendida como confundida y a Rosabella algo cansada por todo lo sucedido.

-Darling no te valla..-Llamo la Rubia, para después ver a la castaña.- Dije algo malo?

-Hoy no ha sido su dia Blondie...-le contesto Rosabella, sabia que si habia dicho algo incomodo para que Darling perdiera la paciencia.

-Oh lo siento no queria incomodarla...Es por la discucion que tuvo con Daring no?..

-Como sabes eso?..-Pregunto la castaña.

-Una buena periodista nunca revela sus fuente..-contesto con orgullo la rubia mientras tomaba un poco del cafe que habia dejado la Charming- mmm mucha menta.-Suspiro la castaña mientras veía la dirección hacia la salida donde unos segundos había salido Darling. tenia que ayudar a su amiga de cualquier manera.

Por los alrededores de la cascada magica se podria ver una clase de entrenamiento, pero no uno sensillo, este tenia sello Charming...

la peliplateada esquivando agilmente mientras le lanzaba pedazos de hielo cortesía de su Dragon mascota, cortando algunos que venia en varias direcciones. Herowing le estaba complicando un poco, se sentía orgullosa, le habia enseñado muy bien, pero no iba a dejar que su "alumno" la superara. Herowing empezó a volar, mientras seguía lanzando pedazos de hielo a su "maestra", gruño un poco la Charming, tenia que sacar ventaja. movió un poco su pelo para apreciar todo en cámara lenta. esquivar con facilidad para llegar a su odjectivo domar su mascota. Darling le habia enseñado a Herowing mecanismos de defensa como de ataque para al momento de una batalla, tambien como ayuda para entrenar. de la cunada de Leyend sin dudar algunas Herowing era su dragon ideal. Gallopad tampoco se quedaba atras, sin duda alguna sus mascotas ideales como grandiosas.

el objetivo de este entrenamiento era domar a Herowing, sabia que era tarea difícil ya que había enseñado muy bien a su dragon, pero para la Charming nada era difícil ni imposible. sabia también que la complejidad del entrenamiento la ayudaba a olvida algunas cosas, solo centrarse en el objectivo que era Herowing.

de un ágil movimiento impulsada por una rama de un arbol al momento que su dragon si distrajo un poco. Darling estaba luchando por sentarse en el lomo de su Dragon. mientras que Herowing no se dejaba montar. aunque al final cedió.

-Esta ves si me la pusiste dificil.. muy buen trabajo..-Dijo Darling acariciando el lomo de su dragon.- como premio muchas frutas esperándote abajo..

Herowing emitio un chillido de felicidad para despues decender cerca de la cascada, La Charming ya en tierra, se bajo de su dragon. llegando hacias sus cosas para darle al fin el saco de frutas a su dragon, siempre tenia la costumbre de recolectar frutas por el camino ante de llegar hacia la cascada. agarro dos manzanas antes que su dragon empezara a comer.

Darling se sentó en el césped al lado de su hambriento dragon, al momento de darle la primera mordida a su manzana. se detuvo, quedándose mirando por un rato su manzana. irónico cada ves que veia esa fruta en especial le recordaba mucho a ella. recordando algunos momentos. ya sea por los pasillo, en clases, en la castelleria hasta algunos momentos en los sucedido cuando fue al país de las maravillas y los reciente de los juegos de dragones. recordando lo ultimo sonrio sin ser consciente. al momento que provoco en pleno juego su caída, fue algo masoquista recordarlo. para la Charming nadie la sorprendía con la guardia baja, y ella lo hizo en ese juego asi no mas, eso le molesto al principio, pero también la ayudo en no confiarze ni en un juego. aun no tenia la sertesa plana que le pasaba con Apple. de reprende le nacía en el fondo querer protegerla eso la confundía y aunque no quería admitirlo la asustaba un poco. sabia por el momento su papel ahora. ya que por haberla salvado de un sueño eterno y por ser una Charming la ponia en un puesto que para ella era peligroso. no en el sentido de que halla un peligro, si no de la responsabilidad que ahora lleva en los hombros.

Nunca se vio encerrada en la torre de un castillo, con dragones o gigantes custodiando, esperando que su príncipe azul la pudiera rescatar. si no se espanta con los gigantes claro esta, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a Ever After y se dio cuenta que podia cambiar el destino que sus padres creian, no la pensó dos veces. siempre fue una amante de la aventura y sabia que podria llegar hasta mas. combatir era lo que mas le apasionaba, de pequeña estando rodeada de libros de aventuras, conquistas hasta algunos escribo por familiares como esperiencias vividas, epocas feudales todo la animaba seguir en que hacer lo mismo. aunque tuvo cierto tiempo en que tuvo que complacer a sus padres, de ahí deriva su doble personalidad. de princesa frágil encantadora a heroína valiente. ademas por muy raro que parezca le gustaba mucho esa personalidad. aunque de considerarla frágil o débil le molestaba. hoy en dia parece ser que nadie piensa o duda si la Charming menor era debil o fragil. pero eso no le quitaba lo encantadora que podía llegar hacer. viene de familia. por ese encanto no dejaba que pudiera ignorar las cosas. para su familia ser valiente como encantando eran sus principios que lo seguían fielmente al pies de la letra.

tuvo un momento de decepción en los meses que estuvo evitando a Apple. por no sentirse preparada para enfrentar las cosas. no fue ni valiente ni encantador, dudas surgieron como el miedo. pero que poco a poco se iban despejando por el camino. se juro que no iba a volver a dudar y no volver a caer en esa situacion, para Darling tener la confianza en si misma era muy importante, no podía duda en ningún momento, en eso se parecia mucho a su hermano Daring en cuanto tener mucha confianza. aunque la usen en diferentes maneras. para Darling algo estaba claro tenia que elegir dos destinos diferente. donde damisela en peligro no estaba entre las opciones.

Suspiro, esta ves en el entrenamiento con Herowing no la ayudo mucho y todo por culpa de una manzana que tenia en su mano, se vengo dando de una mordida. al menos estaba dulce.

-Crei que no te las iba a comer..-Dijo alguien acercándose a la Charming, Darling levanto la miranda para encontrase con unos ojos morados -..pensé que usabas su reflejo para verte o algo asi..

-Crees que uso el reflejo de la manzana para verme?

-No lo se, una ves vi a Daring hacerlo... ya sabes como son los Charming con su reflejo -Bromio la pelimorada

-No todos los Charming somos asi..-Darling rodó sus ojos, Raven mostró una sonrisa burlona.

-Aveces usas como espejo tu armadura blanca..-Dijo Raven cruzándoos los brazos en modo desafiante. se sentía como si le fuera ganado la contienda de palabras.

-...-No sabia que decir, era mejor cambiar el tema- que haces por aquí?

-No puedo dar un paseo yo sola por el bosque encantado para ver la cascada ..que es magica por cierto..-Note el sarcasmo de la Queen. Darling sabia que no era toda cierto lo dicho por su amiga.

-Voy fingir que todo lo que dices sea cierto..-Decia la Charming levantase del césped. mientras seguía mirando seriamente a su amiga.

-Porque tan seria?..no vengo a Hechizante

-Si lo hicieras dudo que te resulte... no soy asi tan fácil-Dijo Darling recoguiendo su espada.

-Wao quien puede contra el exceso de confianza de los Charming...

-Enserio a que vienes?...Dexter de mando?..-Ya no queria seguir jugando, era mejor ir al grano.

-Y alguien me tiene que mandar? para hablar contigo?-Pregunto Raven fingiendo una cara de confusión.

-No lo se, sera ...por ver mil mensajes de Dex, por eso deje mi espejoPhone en mi dormitorio ante de venir.

-Como si nadie sabe que vienes a entrenar aquí..

-Entonces porque no vino el?

-Das miedo cuando estas enojada aveces... una ves lo oir decir a tu hermano.

-Crea fama y acuéstate a dormir..

-Exacto..-Dijo Raven pasando una mano al hombro de la Charming- Quieres desahogarte de otra manera?

-...

-Darling, si no lo hablas con alguien es peor digerirlo..-Dijo preocupadamente Raven.-me entere que tuviste una discusión con Daring..

-Que rápido van volando las noticias. bueno no es de sorprenderme.. si a estas altura lo sabe Blondie..

-Bueno no se ve todos los dias..que los hermanos Charming discutan en plena castilleria..osea no es _Nada encantador_ ver discutir a dos Charming.

-Siempre hay una primera ves..

-Y ahora que sigues? que quieran discutir con Dexter? ..Que solo quiere que arreglen sus diferencias pronto?..

-Después dices que no te mando Dexter..

-Darling basta!, esto no esta yendo a ningún lado..-Dijo la Queen un poco enojada por la actitud de su amiga- Dexter no me mando, ni Daring ni nadie... solo vine por ti porque eres mi amiga.

-...

-Darling se que no ha sido facil la situación que estas ahora... tampoco para Daring y para Ap..-freno a lo que iba a decir al final- en fin, el caso que no estas bien..

-Ibas a decir Apple no?...Tampoco la esta pasando bien -No sabia porque razón se sintió decepcionada por algo referente a la rubia, bajo la mirada. que tonteria esperaba eso

-..No vine hablar de Apple.. Vine por ti

-Que quiere saber?...que no me he sentido yo .. estas ultimas semanas?, que aun me siento culpable..de haberle quitado el destino a mi hermano ..que no solo eso... que selle el mio propio con alguien ...aun estoy tratando de entender el porque lo hice.. de que por lógica no podía hacerlo por las circunstancias!...-saco todo lo que venia acumulando, Raven había comprendido todo. no todo protege una armadura.

-Ve? como te sientes ahora?

-Algo mejor... pero no se si tiene soluciones

-Oh claro que los tiene..-Recia Raven pasando su brazo por sus hombros- el primer lugar no tienes que sentirte culpable Darling..no hiciste mas que ayudar a Apple cuando pensábamos que iba a dormir para siempre -La charming recordó el momento que habia despertado a la rubia, se sonrojo un poco- en segundo lugar lo de Daring solo fue falta de comunacion, pensaron que dejar pasar las cosas iba ser bien.. pero se equivocaron, Daring en su manera es muy maduro, como igual que tu, solo tienen que hablarlo se que al final llegaran a buenos terminos. ademas la mayoria de princesas y damiselas estan algo felices que el Gran Daring Charming tenga su destino disponible, puede ser el Principe azul de cualquiera de ellas..

-Jjejeje tienes razon..-Rio la Charming de lo ultimo dicho.

-Y Sobre tu destino...

-...-Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellas.

-No soy un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto seguir el destino..

-Y tu crees que yo no?..-Le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Tampoco soy nadie para decir algo con respecto a eso.. pero Darling, al momento de haber despertado a Apple sellaste tu destino..

-...

-Se que aun te gusta el destino de ser una Heroína y que mas que demostrarlo siendo el caballero blanco..-una sonrisa timida se formo en los labios de la Charming- Nos ayudaste en cada momento..cuando ayudaste a Ginger en el pais de las Maravillas, sabias que la mama de Kitty tramaba algo, y no ser por ti..Ginger estuviera aun perdida a la deriva en el pais de las maravillas.

-Aveces me regala galletas y postres por eso..

-Aun no se como sabia ..que habia otro portar aparte del poso de las maravillas..-Decia Raven mirando intrigada a Darling, la peliplateada solo le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me gusta pasar algunos ratos en la biblioteca..-Decia la Charming mientras guardaba su espada.

-Como sea...cuando fuimos al pais de las maravillas nos ayudaste en todo momento cuando teniamos que enfrentar al Caballero Rojo...mmmm aunque creo que fue tu culpa en primer lugar. Nos atraparon por seguirte..!

-Iba a llevarla hacia la Reina!, Ademas no podia hacer nada... era el turno de Chase, no sabes jugar ajedrez?..

-Creo que lo demostré en ese momento jeje..-Riendo un poco Raven- y no fui la unica en demostrar algo.. Quien diria que aparte de usar la espada te movieras asi ...por unos momento senti algo de pena por Chase, la cosa no fue pareja en esa copetencia de baile.

-Usted cree Reina mia?..-bromio La Charming.

-Lo pienso ahora..-Dijo Raven mirando a Darling esta ves con seriedad.- tambien te ofreciste para ayudarme para escaparme de mi madre y no solo eso...tambien en enfrentarte sin miedo a mi madre..Sabes que ella te queria en su equipo?

-Quien no quiere a una Charming en su equipo..-Hablo el ego Charming, ganandose una sonrisa sin remedio de Raven.

la pelimorada se acerco a su amiga para despues abrazarla como una muestra de gratitud esa acción confundió un poco a la Charming.

-Gracias a ti..Apple esta viva..si tu no la fuera despertados.. ahorita no estaria aqui...-Raven cerro sus ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar- estaría... con mi madre culpándome de todo..por no haber hecho nada..por salvar a Apple.. teniendo tambien la culpa que halla sido mi madre ..en haberla envenenado y que..-no pudo terminar lo que decia, ya que la Charming habia correspondido su abrazo. se le salio una lagrima.

-Parece ser que no era la unica..que tenia que desahogarse..-Raven rio un poco por el comentario, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

-Vine con intención de ayudarte.. y al final la que terminar en llanto soy yo..

-Eso no es malo..-Dijo Darling colocando su mano en el hombro de Raven -se lo importante que es Apple para ti. son muy buenas amigas.. pero todo no fue tu culpa, Apple libero a tu madre..de una manera para conseguir su destino..

-Lo se Darling, pero no deja el hecho que fue mi madre que la enveneno..

-Hubo consecuencia ..y al final las cosas salieron bien..

-Aun todo no esta bien..

Raven tenia razon aun faltaba algo para que todo estuviera bien, pero al menos esta conversación le habia ayudando un poco para ligeras las cosas.

-...Darling te puedo pregunta algo?

-Adelante otra mas no hara la diferencia

-Esta es mas por curiosidad que las anteriores..-No se porque de repente la Charming siente su cara arde si es por lo que se imaginaba.

-Dime..

-Que te hizo actual..para que tu despertaras a Apple... siendo cociente que tu misma dijiste lo que se necesitaba para despertar a Apple..-Posiblemente sea la pregunta mas incomoda como difícil que le habia hecho a la Charming no sabia si responder a esa pregunta. aun no estaba segura para eso.

-Instinto tal ves?

-Si fuera sido un combate estaria bien.. pero fue un Hechizo, el instinto no se requiere mucho..

-...-Tenia tiempo que no sentia mariposas en el estomago.- eran las circunstancia ..se requería medidas desesperadas..

-Medidas desesperadas?..porque no se lo pediste a Dexter que lo hiciera?..-No se porque razon le entraron celos, casi igual al momento que con Daring en ese momento.

-No fuera funcionado..Dexter te quiere a ti por eso..

-Se requería _un beso de amor verdadero_ para poder despertar a Apple...lo estas admitiendo.

Tanto meses evitanto a toda costa a la Apple, y no solo a ella. a todos lo que querian saber lo sucedido. de que srivio. para que al final la verdad saliera a la luz.

-Si insinua que a mi me gus...

-No lo estoy insinuando. te estoy diciendo que se necesito un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla..-La Charming quedo callada. sentia su cara arde.

-Esto es algo complicado..-Fue lo unico que pudo decir la Charming evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-No eres la unica que se siente asi...-susurro para si misma Raven, la Charming no llego a oir. era mejor dejar la conversación hasta- Sera mejor irnos, ya va a empezar anochecer..Ya se que me diras."los aventureros como yo no tenemos horario fijo"..

-Mientras que tenga como compañera a Rosabella..no me puedo dar esa libertad..-suspiro mientras recordaba lo estricta que llegaba ser compañera de dormitorio.

-Bueno otra razon para partir..-Mientras buscaba a Nevermoon, quien estaba al lado de Herowing.

-Raven?

-Si?..-Dijo Raven acariciando a su dragon mascota.

-Gracias, por una razon esta conversación ...me alivio

-Para esos somos las amigas Darling

-Raven..

-Si..?

-Sabes lo de.. mañana?..-Pregunto Darling desviando un poco la mirada.

-...Si, se algo..

-Y que piensas sobre eso?..

-Que al fin podran aclararse las dudas que han surguido entre ustedes..-Dijo para si misma que para Darling.

-como?

-Que esperes hasta mañana..Charming!-Decia Raven subindose en el lomo de su dragon mascota, empezaba a elevarse.-Que tal una carrera?...la perdedora tendra que hacer la tarea de la otra por una semana..

Darling no la penso dos veces, en un agil movimiento ya estaba montada en el lomo de Herowing mientras empezaba a elevarse.- no es mala idea.. espero que te divierta haciendome la tarea, te espera una reseña historica en damisela en desgracias..

-Los Charming con su exceso de confianza.. enserio como .. eres gemela de Dexter?..-Decia la Queen mientras se preparaba para su copetenicia aeria improvisada.

-Es mayor por 10 segundo..-Rodo los ojos la Charming aveces su gemelo usaba eso para salirse con la suya.

Sin mas nada que decir, Darling y Raven prendieron vuelo hacia Ever After donde la meta era el dormitorio de cada una..

Pasando por los pasillos hacia su dormitorios, Darling tenia una pequeña discusión con Raven.

-Hiciste trampa!.. no tenias que usar magia..!-Reclamo la Charming.

-No dije que no se pudiera usar...-Dijo Raven justificándose mientras sonreia.

-Ahora me sales con eso.

-Lo único que te dire..que te diviertas con la investigación sobre criaturas nocturnas, para el jueves para Madan Yaga..-Se escucho un gruñido suave por parte de la Charming.- Jejeje Nos vemos mañana en clases..-Se despidio Raven agarrando una dirección diferente que conduncia a su dormitorio, Darling también se despidió con un gesto con la mano, mientras seguia su camino derecho al suyo. este dia fue exhausto físico como mental, se merecía un gran baño calientes, un bocadillo nocturno cortesia de Ginger y caer rendida en su cama.

Llegando a la puerta de su dormitorio se trago un suspiro. preparada para el salmon de su amiga por llegar a estas horas de llegada, abrio la puerta y entro a su dormitorio encontrándose algo inesperado.

-Daring?..-Sorprendida la Charming mirando a su hermano sentando en su cama. mientras que Rosabella estaba al lado de el de repente sintio como si habia arruinado algo.

-Al fin llega..-Decia Rosabella levantándose de la cama para acercarse a ella.-Ustedes dos necesitan hablar...yo ire al Dormitorio de Briar a buscar un libro... vengo en un rato..-fue hacia la puerta, dejando a los Charming en el dormitorio. el ambiente se sintio algo tenso, pero el Charming fue el primero en hablar.

-Darling yo... -Decia Daring rascandose un poco el cuello.-Lo siento ..por la castilleria, en el campo...por todo

-...

-Se que no eh sido yo ultimamente...y todo porque aun no aceptaba que el destino que creia mio ..no lo es..

-Darling yo..-Daring no la dejo continua

-Darling dejame seguir..Me comporte como un tonto contigo, no debi decirte eso.. tu solo trataste de ayudar..en ese momento que no tuve las agallas para enfrentar las cosas.-Decia el rubio mientras se acercada a su hermana.- Se que te puse en una mala situacion... y espero que me puedas disculpar..

La Charming mirando fijamente a su hermano, en su mirada se refleja tristesa como sinceridad, sonrio tiernamente para despues terminar abrazando a su hermano. que no dudo en responder a los segundo.

-Disculpas aceptadas..-Dijo mientras sentia sus ojos un poco humedos.-..Yo tambien te debo una disculpa..

-No te tienes que disculpar..

-Claro que si.. dije cosas sin pensarla ...fui algo mala educada

-NO te tienes que disculpar... yo era el que no entendia, ignorando como tu sentias al respecto.

-Que tu disculpa se convierta en un delicioso desayuno por la mañana, si no quieres aceptar las mis disculpas...-Bromeo Darling mientras su hermano hacia un gesto pensativo siguiendole la corriente.

-Esta bien hermanita..-Decia Daring mientras acariaba el pelo a la Charming.-tu siempre sacando provecho.

-Estoy pensando con el estomago vació..jejeje

-Te parece a Papa jajaja

Pasaron unos minutos riendose y compartiendo algunas bromas. dejaron pasar un poco de tiempo, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde. Daring fue en camino hacia la puerta mientras su hermana lo seguia.

-Espero que Hopper no se halla quedado dormido. no me traje las llaves...

-Daring..

-Si? Dime.

-Que me aconsejas..?

-A que te refieres?

-Que destino seguir...al principio que supe que podia cambiar el destino de Damisela.. Queria seguir el camino de ser el _Caballero Blanco.._. -hizo una pausa Darling.- Ahora con este nuevo destino junto a Apple.. no se que elegir.

-Darling yo no te puedo decir que destino escoger. pero mi consejo seria.. escoge el destino que te sienta mas comoda.. siempre te apoyare en cualquier decision que tomes

-Gracias Daring.. Lo pensare

-De nada, que tengas una linda noche.-Dijo Daring Abriendo la puerta.

-Tu tambien... cuidado por los pasillos.

-Tranquila nadie le hara nada a este lindo rostro.-Ante de salir le dedido una sonrisa encantandora para despues retirarse del dormitorio de su hermana.

Por los pasillo del dormitorio de su hermana se encontro por el camino a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Resolvieron las pases?..-Pregunto la castaña observando al rubio.

-Somos Charming no podemos dura enojados por mucho tiempo..-Decia Daring con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegro... por los dos, espero que halla ayudado a los dos ..-Decia Rosabella siguiendo su camino pasando por un lado del Charming, sintiendo su agradable aroma.

-Rosabella.-Llamo Daring, haciendo que la castaña se volteara para verlo.

-Si..?

-Ehh este.. Mañana le toca revisar al Leyend se a sentido un poco mal..me ..me gustaría que lo vieras primero.. por salir de dudas-Decia Daring sintiéndose nervioso algo raro en el, Rosabella sonrio.

-Claro, porque no?

-SI?.. ehh Genial! ehhh nos vemos mañana..-Decia Daring marchándose de los pasillos con una sonrisa sincera. Rosabella lo noto, sin duda alguna los Charming tiene su _encanto_ propio.

Observando por la ventana de su dormitorio. el cielo nocturno estrellado mientras peinaba su risos dorados. mañana sera una dia de verdades, se sentia nerviosa con sentimientos raros, sea lo que sea que valla a pasar. tenia que confiar en las palabras de Raven. no podria volver a caer en la negación, cuando se entero que Daring no fue quien la desperto si no su hermana menor, no sabia como sentirse al respecto. siempre habia creido que los príncipes se hicieron para salvar a las princesas y ellas estaban destinadas a ser salvado por ellos. lo podia considerar algo prejuicioso pero asi era, para nadie es un secreto que ella siempre habia creído que Daring seria su _Principe Azul,_ todo lo decian que estaban destinados a estar junto y tener un feliz para siempre. pero la realidad era otra. como si alguien hubiera editado el guio de su destino.

Primero fue Raven en no querer seguir el destino de su madre. su historia cambiaba el rumbo, no tanto. su madre, La Reina Malvada se habia dado el gusto de hacerlo. fue envenenada por la autentica Reina Malvada. si el camino aun no se salia de su rumbo, contaba con Daring en ese momento su Principe Charming. _un beso de amor verdadero_ la tenia que desperta. posiblemente ahi fallo las cosas. es cierto ella y Daring hacian linda pareja, pero no lo eran a decir verdad nunca lo fueron. pensaron que aun era jovenes y ya tenian despues tiempo para estar juntos. no podia negar que Daring le hacia honor a su apellido. pero nunca lo miro con esos ojos mas halla. algo era cierto un Charming la desperto ahora tenia una _Princesa_ con _Principe Azul_...

Siempre vio a Darling como la hermanita menor de Daring, al principio la veia como toda princesa. linda, amable y fragil. Sonrio, como se equivoco. para Apple consideraba a Darling como una caja de sorpresa y sin dudar lo fragil no estaba ahi adentro. Los Charming tenias ideales fuertes. como ser valiente en todo momento sin perder nunca el encantado. Darling era eso Valiente como _encantadora_.

Su destino estaba en juego era consciente, ya estaba en la segunda face. ahora que todo podia hacer con su destino lo que se le viniera en gana. tenia miedo de perder otra ves su destino por tener aun pensamiento prejuicios.

Su mirada fue dirigida a su compañera de dormitorio, que hace rato se habia ido a dormir. suspiro tenia que hacer lo mismo, porque en si se consideraba una chica tempranera. dejo su cepillo en su escritorio y se fue directo a la cama. se acomodo entre las sabanas para despues cerra sus ojos azules quedandose profundamente dormida. mientras en su mente aun rondaba la pequeña Charming.

Otro amanecer en Ever After donde el sol no hace mucho efecto hoy en dia. para algunos estudiante era dificil levantarse, otros no, otro ni se molestaban en despertar claro si una _Cheshire..._

Entrando a la Castilleria podemos ver la mayoria de los alumnos desayunando, despues para retirarse a sus primeras clases. entrando por algunas de las entrada principales entra Apple White, luciendo como siempre increíblemente bien. empezo a buscar a sus amigas que con existo las encontro. Briar y Ashlynn estaba practicando mientras degustaba su desayuno. La rubia fue a donde estaban ellas.

-Buen dia Chicas!..-Dijo Apple con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba, Briar y Ashlynn correspondieron el saludo.

-Buen dia Apple.-Contesto Ashlynn haciendo un gesto de saludo.

-Hola Apple... hoy luces algo diferente..-Dijo Briar mirandola detalladamente.-...Otra ves te comiste la tarta de manzana de Ginger?

-ejejej tal ves.. una tarta que dure su sabor. aun no lo eh superado..

-Oh le dire Ginger que me haga una tarta tambien a mi...Hunter le gustara

-Yo paso, no quisiera comer algo que me dure por dos dias.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes..-Decia Apple mientras veia su EspejoPhone. para ver algunos mensajes. como redes sociales. mientras empezaba a comer. despues de un ratos. Apple y sus amigas salieron de la Castilleria para ir a sus primera clase, _Administración de Reino_...

Al entrar al salon podia notar que su profesora aun no habia llegado, encontrandose con algunas amigas. como las gemelas OˋHair sentadas en sus puesto mientras hablaban despues esta Duchess hablando con su amiga de dormitorio Lizzie, la ultima nombrada le mando un gesto de saludo. que fue correspondido al momento. estaban otras princesas mas, entre las conocidas faltaba la prima de Briar y la Charming.

-Es tan raro la profesora nunca se retrasa..-Dijo Ashlynn mientras se sentaba en su puesto. Briar y Apple se miraron.

pasaron unos minutos y Rosabella habia entrando al salon, Apple fue la primera en notarlo. se sorprendio no ver a la Charming, ella siempre llegaban juntas.

-Chicas por el pasillo me tome con Madan Yaga.. me informo que no ibamos a tener Administración de Reino porque la profesora le salio un incoveniente..-informo la castaña.

-Osea tenemos la primera hora libre?..-Pregunto Duchess

-Asi parece..-Contesto Rosabella.

-AHHH algo me decia que no tenias que haberme despertado Ashlynn..-Decia Briar en forma dramatica. mientras Ashlynn solo suspira para despues reirse.

al saber la noticia, las princesas se retiraban del salon. Rosabella iba hacer lo mismo, pero alguien la detuvo.

-Rosabella..-Llamo Apple a la castaña quien enseguidad la miro.

-Si Apple.?

No se porque se sentia nerviosa solo era una pregunta.-...Porque Darling no vino contigo?-Pregunto Apple escondiendo su nerviosismo, Rosbella sonrio.

-Ella venia conmigo..hasta que nos topamos con Madan Yaga. sabia que no íbamos a tener clases y se fue a la biblioteca.

Apple por algunas razon se sintió tonta, no sabia a que se debia eso preguntar por la Charming. se sentia algo ansiosa.

-Apple...

-Si?

Rosabella tenia duda por preguntar.-No nada...es mejor salir de aqui-Dijo la castaña mientras salia del salon. Apple hizo lo mismo.

El dia pasaba con gran tranquilidad y con una rapidez que algunos se daban cuenta de ellos. para otro el avance de las hora se volvia desesperante. Apple white lo vivía en estos momento. faltaba poco la culminara el debate en el consejo estudiantil, su ultima clase de este dia. miro la hora de su espejophone. faltaban _15 minutos.._ era la cuarta ves que miraba la pantalla, ese gesto fue percibido por su compañera al lado.

-Apple

-Si Maddie dime..-Mirando a la Hija del sombrerero Loco.

-Noto que..estas pendiente de la hora, tienes algo que haces?

Apple se callo por unos momento, no pendo que fuera tan obvia.-eehh algo asi.-Dijo la rubia desviando un poco la mirada.

-Entonces vee! yo me encargo de todo jejejeje..-Decia Maddie mientras sacaba una tasa de te de su sombrero.

-Enserio maddie? falta un debate..

-Tranquila _si una luciernaga dejar de brilla no significa que deje de volar..-_ hablo Maddie en enigmañol. otra razon para quedarse. pero ya queria irse.

-Esta bien.. solo por esa ves, cualquier duda no dudes en llamarme...-Decia mientras acomodaba sus cosas para salir.

-No te preocupes solo..saludame a Darling de mi parte..-Dijo maddie como si hablara del clima

-Q-ue dices?..-Apple penso haber escuchado mal.

-El ultimo debate, que pase al frente...-Decia Maddie con autoridad- Aun estas aqui Apple?

-Oh, ya me voy..Adios..-Dijo Apple saliendo del salon, para ir a su casillero. uso la contraseña para poder abrirlo y guardas sus libros como apunte. al cerra su casillero se trago un suspiro. no era normal tener este tipo de sensaciones solo se iba a encontrar con Darling. como si esta fuera la primera ves.

- _No, pero estas la primera ves que hay sentimientos de por medio..-_ hablo su sudconciente, en estos momento Apple se debatia con su cerebro por ese tipo de pensamiento. miro su espejophone miro su hora. ya tenia que ir la cascada. se iba a tarda si iba a los establo de dragones para buscar a su dragon mascota. deseo tener poderes en este momento de repente se espejophone se escucha un tono de mensaje. era un mensaje de entrada de _Darling_...

- _En la torre mas alta esta Herowing esperandote...-_ Termino de leer el mensaje escrito, sintio su cara arde. Darling habia enviando a Herowing por ella. lo habra pensando todo?.

Si mas nada que esperar empezo a caminar por los pasillos rumbo a la torre. faltando unos calones mas. llego a la torre, se sentia algo cansada por tener que subir muchos escalones. se encontro en la torre al Dragon de la Charming a su lado se encontraba una cubeta con hielo con dos botellas de agua. no la penso dos veces. agarro una la destapo para empezarla a beber. suspiro, estos detalles era muy estilo Charming. miro al dragon mascota de Darling esperando por ella. se monto en su lomo y le hizo una señal para elevarse.

Herowing empezó a volar rumbo al bosque encantando por los alrededores para llegar a la cascada magica. Apple solo podía mirar los arboles y las nubes mientras Herowing se encargaba de llevarla al sitio. pudo ver desde lejos un brillo como si fuera agua. ya se estaba acercando a la cascada. poco a poco herowing decendia. trago un poco saliva, se sentia muy nerviosa no sabia como terminaría esto. Herowing aterrizo en tierra, Apple se sujecto un poco para unos segundo despues se bajarse del lomo del dragon de hielo. miro por los alrededores de la cascada sin señales de la Charmin, por unos momento penso si Heworing se había equivocado de lugar. pero al mirar la espada de Darling enterrada en la tierra. no se habia equivocado hecho un vistado mas hasta que se quedo mirando por unos minutos la cascada. sin duda algunas tenia una esencia magica. muy pocas veces venia al bosque pero no llegaba hacia la cascada, con su agua azulada cristalina le daba un toque de paz con solo mirarla..

-Si arrojas una roca de zafiro puede cambiar de color el agua por algunos segundo..-Esas palabras se escucharon atrás de Apple. reconociendo la voz se voltio para encontrarse con la Charming.- Quieres ver?

Apple no dijo nada. solo asistió, La Charming arrojo una pequeña roca a la cascada, brincando un par de veces para después ver como el agua empezaba a cambiar de colores. la rubia se sorprendio era..

-Es hermoso..-fue lo unico que dijo quedando anonadada por el espectáculo de colores que se formaba. Darling la miro de perfil. por alguna razon la complació verla feliz.

-De noche se ve increible..-Comento la Charming mirando la cascada.

-Has estado aqui de noche?..-Esa pregunta habia sonado con un tono de preocupación le había parecido a la Charming.

-Pocas veces.. No puedo llegar tarde al dormitorio... Rosabella me dejaría por fuera

-No creo capaz de eso.

-No porque no eres su compañera de cuarto..-Formo una mueca torcida para despues sonrei. despues de eso se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. como Charming que era tenia que dar el primer paso.

-Apple yo... Queria decirte que..-No sabia que decir primero, no sabia por donde empezar.

-Darling dejame a mi primero..-Dijo Apple mirando a la Charming.- No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por... haberme despertado..-Dijo desviando un poco la mirada. por alguna razon la mirada de Darling inquietaba.-...Yo, al principio no sabia como agradecerte ya sabes.. fui la ultima en enterarme.

-...

-Me tomo por sorpresa no te lo voy a negar.. porque pensaba que Daring me habia be..-No quizo terminar la ahoracion sentia la mirada de la Charming.- Al final ..fuiste tu quien me despertó.

-No queria que las cosas de tornara rara entre nosotras..-Dijo Darling bajando un poco la mirada.- Por eso yo..'

-Empezaste a evitarme no?..-Completo Apple mientras veia el gesto timido de la Charming.

-Se podria decir...no te queria incomodar.

-Lo entiendo...tambien hice lo mismo..Disculpame por eso.

-No!.. tu no tienes que disculparte.. yo fui que..

-De todas maneras. no te pude agradecer.. se que fue mi culpa en primer lugar, por liberar a la Reina Malvada.. que no vi venir que me iba a envenenar.

-...

-Ahora que nuestros destinos se unieron.. no se que hacer.-Apple ya no podia mirar a la Charming. se sentia muy avergonzada. Darling lo noto.- Entiendo que no te puedo amarrar a seguir este destino. sabes como termina...

-...

-Se lo importate que es para ti ser el Caballero Blanco... se que quieres seguir ese camino... tu

De repente Apple sintio como si una flor se posara en sus labios por sentir los dedos de la Charming rosar. su cerebro dejo de funcionar por algunos segundo.

-Crees que.. no voy a responder por mis acciones y seguir como si nada?..-Darling fijo ojos azulados a los de Apple.- No Apple se que al momento no pense en las cosecuencia.. pero sino lo hubiera hecho. Aun estarias durmiendo para siempre.

-Darling... tu, es decir. siempre crei que Daring era mi príncipe Azul...

-Lo se .. todo pensabamos lo mismo..

-Ahora mi principe Azul ..-No habia visto ese brillo en los ojos de Apple. por inercia de acerco un poco hacia la rubia.

-Quieres que...lo sea, que yo ahora..sea parte de tu destino..-Susurro la Charming mirando con intensidad a la rubia. una batalla de ojos azules se hacia presente se podía expresa todo.

-Tu me despertaste algo debe significar eso...-Su voz tenia un hilo de voz, debio su mirada a esos labios que le habian salvado la vida. por algunas razon queria saber como se sentia estando despierta.

-Entonces podemos ...escubirlo..-Sin pensarlo dos veces sin querer que el miedo le ganara. se acerco a esos labios rojos ya conocido. mientras los precionaba suavemente. apple al sentir el contacto, al principio se congelo, sintio una corriente pasar por su espalda. poco a poco empezo a responder cerrando automaticamente los ojos. no sabia como sentirse, podia sentir sus piernas temblar. Darling nunca se habia sentido hanciosa por algo que no fuera usar su espada. pero al probar los labios de Apple..

Poco a poco se separaron, aun podrian sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios su mirada se volvieron a encontrar.

-No se que me pasa contigo.. Apple

-Ni yo..

-Pero podemos descubrirlo juntas..-Los ojos Azules de Darling brillaba, se sentia bien ser la que provocaba ese brillo.

-...Esta bien.. que nadie se entere? -Aunque este era un gran paso para ambas aun tenia dudas, la Charming sonrio.

-Todos saben que soy ahora tu _Principe Azul.-_ Decia Darling mientras rosaba sus dedos con los de Apple.

-Pero no saben que tu hallas aceptado serlo..-Dijo Apple mirando sus dedos. La Charming entendió todo.

-Esta bien sera nuestro por ahora...-Decia Darling entrelazando su mano con la de Apple. Sonrio la rubia _este podía ser el comienzo de algo nuevo ..._

 **Fin...**

 _Termine! que largo me quedo o.O, al final me pude algo cursi jejejej decidi que no sera el unico fic de Appling...puede que siga esta historia con un Oneshot... no se 1 o 4, eso se lo dejare a mi ispiracion mientras no vea cambio en la serie seguire Shispiando xD Appling. Chaseling! Aparece carajooo.- DARBELLA AL PODER!...me esta gustando esta pareja tambien. jejeje._

 _Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas ect.. Bye!_


End file.
